


Death Of Me

by RandomBeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs and runs, but to no avail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of Me

Castiel kept running and running. Forever down this dark road in the forest. It seemed like it would never end. Screaming. Castiel heard his brothers and sisters behind him, screaming in pain as they died a most painful death. Images of them flashed through his head, together with memories of happy days. He remembered when the earth was born and Gabriel had told him “Don't step on that fish Cassie, we've got big plans for that fish.” 

Tears streamed down his face as he remembered all the good times he had experienced with his older brother. He ran. Through the dark forest that seemed neverending. Gunshots. Screams. He remembered all the fun he had with the Winchesters. Ah, yes. Sam and Dean Winchester. How he missed them. It had only been a few hours since he last saw them though. They had split up for another job. But then... He remembered Deans face. His pretty face with his little freckles and green eyes. His boyfriends eyes. How he missed him. He was now finding it hard to breath. Castiel didn't know how long he had been running, he just knew it was a long time. He had to find the others. He had to find Dean... Bang. That revolting sound. Castiel gasped and stopped running. 

What... What was this... Feeling? It hurt so much... Ah yes. He looked down to find himself bleeding. “Cas!” He heard something. It was his name. He fell to his knees, darkness slowly wrapping him in. He felt so cold and scared without his wings to protect him. “Cas!'” He recognized the voice and identified it as Deans. Dean, his beloved boyfriend. He fell to the ground. “Cas! Babe stay with me! Open your eyes babe!” He couldn't do anything. He was dying, and being human wasn't going to help him. “Dean...” Dean's eyes widened as tears fell down his face. “Dean... I love you.” He closed his eyes. “I love you too Cas... I- Cas? No, hang on babe! Cas! Castiel!” 

…

All the monsters knew one thing for certain. Stay away from Dean Winchester.


End file.
